Daily Lives of Troublesome Delinquents
by Ninilia
Summary: Under the control of their leader, the delinquent group is ready to make a mess. Even if they just wanted to look cool. On Hiatus for a simple reason
1. Character Information

**The members of the group:**

 ** _Leader:_** Arthur 'Captain' Kirkland, a British, infamous punk, who is probably the biggest disappointment of the school. A well-used nickname between the gang members is 'Captain Eyebrows' from his incredibly thick eyebrows.

 ** _Vice-Leader:_** Leon or Wong Kha Loung, the leader's cousin. An incredibly strange guy, lately being fished out of the delinquent world by his other cousin Yao. He doesn't show interest in too much things. Often mentioned as 'Jackie Chan' between the members.

 ** _Others:_**

 ** _The well-known members, who are obviously delinquents:_**

Gilbert Beilshmidt, a German hooligan with an exotic look, thanks to having heterochromia iridum. He's living his delinquent days full of passionate vandalism, even though he gets constantly stopped by his brother, Ludwig (who's also the student council president). Between the gang members he's often called 'Saint Idiot' thanks to his religious upbringing.

Vladimir Propescu, a Romanian weirdo. Rumors say he's a vampire and well-experienced in witchcraft. He seems to dislike their leader. Called 'Vampire the Prankster' in the circle of the members.

Lovino Romano Vargas, the Italian with a bad-mouth and womanizer attitude. He's constantly compared to his younger brother, Feliciano, who's currently traveling around the world. He's nickname is 'Clumsy Cassanova'.

 ** _The less-known members, who aren't obviously delinquents, but notoriety that they are part of the gang:_**

Dmitry Cvetkov, the Bulgarian malingerer only seen on a few classes. A really mysterious guy, whose most trusted friend is Vlad. He's often called 'Yoghurt Addict' between the circles of the gang.

Elizaveta or Erzsébet Héderváry, the only stable female member of the group, feared more than the leader. She once thought to be a boy, but now that image is long gone. She joined to the gang after breaking up with her boyfriend, Roderich Edelstein (though she already had some connection to them), and received the nickname of ' Hypocritical Wench'.

Sadik Adnan, a Turkish senior student who's rumored of failing once or more. Not much known about him, just that he has a fight-loving nature. His nickname is 'Old Geezer'

Feliks Łukasiewicz, a Polish student best known for his incredible defense skills (and willpower), which with he survived numerous attacks. He got the 'Fashionista Phoenix' nickname from his BFF Eliza (that's why his isn't as offensive as the others').

Abel Matthias Densen, a handsome Danish boy. He seems friendly enough, but he's not one you want to mess with. His nickname is 'Thick-Headed Mermaid'.

Natalia Braginsky, the younger sister of Ivan is ranked number 1 on the list of 'People you should avoid'. Not clear if she's part of the gang, however the majority of the students agree in that.

 ** _Non-confirmed members, whose position isn't announced, but are good friends with or shown around the mentioned students._**

Carlos Machado is a Cuban fellow, who's judged because his appearance.

Tim de Ven, a good friend of Abel and also rumored to be a drug dealer, however no proof have been found to support that.

Gupta Muhammad Hassan, beside his name a very few things are known about him.

Ivan Braginsky, a loner with a few 'friends'. Ranked 2 on the list of 'People you should avoid'.

Kevin an American gangster even his surname in unknown.

Stefan Banik, a Slovak student who's sometimes seen around the group.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Welcome to my new fanfiction starring these idiots. Mainly it'll be humor, but they all have the reason for being delinquents. The main characters are obviously the listed ones except the Not-confirmed ones. The whole thing will be spiced up with Romance!**

 **Oh and yes I know the summary is fail, but it'll be improved soon.**

 **I hoped you liked this short debute.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Okay! We gathered here to-" a heavy Brit accented voice cut through the air, belonging to Arthur. He stood on a box to heighten himself above the others. After all he was their leader. Even Abel agreed to that (it had taken a long time to force him, but in the end it was successful) .

"I'm here because French is a fucking stupid language, so I won't go to class!" announced Lovino, interrupting the leader.

"You're right! It's so stupid!" got up from her lying position Eliza. "They can't pronounce 'h', but they say it all the time! And what's with the so many letters pronounced totally differently?" she complained, like she did all the time.

"It's like so useless" agreed Feliks, while breading Eliza's hair.

"Okay stop!" shouted Arthur to stop the ongoing conversation. "We can all agree that the frogs' language is stupid, no doubt in that, but we gathered here to-"

"Uhmm... Good Morning! What did I missed out?" asked suddenly Dmitry slowly opening his eyes. Arthur's eyes reflected his anger in one blink though no one noticed that.

"It's a pleasure to welcome you around our circle! What can we thank your participation?" asked sarcastically Arthur.

"Oh, sorry. I only woke because it's time to eat my yoghurt!" he informed the Brit.

"Oh, really? Eat you yoghurt whatever, you twat! Back to our discussion, we need-"

"to convince Gil to teach us German, so we don't have to go in class?" asked Abel innocently.

"Ch! Why would I learn the world most shameful language?" grunted Lovino. "It's stupid like the Potato Bastard."

"Hey, German is as awesome as the awesome me!" pouted Gil.

"Just shut up! You already ruined the whole introduction!" cut the 'conversation' their mighty leader.

"Well, I'll only have one question" stretched his arms Sadik.

"Yes, Sadik?" sighed Arthur completely giving up on the group.

"Why is she here?" he pointed at Natalia, who was sitting in the corner, playing with her knifes.

"I'm only here because you dickheads can't occupy my place!" she growled.

"Aren't you here because I promised you to get you a date with 'someone', if you join us?" asked jokingly Leon.

"Shut the fuck up, dipshit!" snapped the girl.

"Wait, I'm confused. So now Natalia is part of us? Wait then she needs a name!" expressed Abel loudly.

"I agree! My suggestions are 'Incestuous Knife' or 'Stalker Knife' or something like that..." winked playfully Vlad.

"Do you want me to rip your dick off, freak?"

"Okay! Stop! Welcome Natalia, in our gang, even though I never agreed to this khmm... We will find a name for you later, but first we will have to find for ourselves!"

"Oh, so that was what you wanted to spit out so badly" concluded Eliza and laughed a little. "What's wrong with our current name? I like it!"

"What's the problem? Are you fucking kidding me? Shooting Stars! Fucking Shooting Stars! It sounds more like a 3rd category pop band's name than a delinquent group's!"

"Let's rename ourselves to Stars of Evil!" 'suggested' (decided) Abel, even standing up for earning the desired effect. Or at least tried to.

"What the fuck, Mer?" asked Sadik stunned. "What did you used to end up on the conclusion that it's a good name? Like weed, or LSD?"

"Well, I think we should be Stars Blasters Shoot!" advised Eliza, pretty confident in herself.

"Sorry Liz that's just worse" scowled Lovino. "It's gibberish."

"What did you just said, Clumsy Tomato Fucker? " asked Eliza with a tone, which made everyone shiver.

"No! Liz it's sucks!" grunted Arthur. "We want to get away from the Stars thing, okay!"

"Then let's be Sassies!" offered Feliks, smiling like he's dead serious.

"No! Everyone will think we are a group of teenage girls!" argued Sadik, with face twisted in horror.

"Fine I'll settle this!" offered Gilbert than stood up. "Let's be The Awesome Gilbert and the others!"

"NOO!" shouted everyone at him, for the first time agreeing with each other.

"You're not even our leader. It should be-" started Arthur, but just as he tried to spit out the sentence he was interrupted. Again.

"Fuck no Arthur! Don't you even dare to suggest it!" screamed (in a manly way and totally not a high-pitched voice, nooo) Abel. "It was hard enough for me to agree in you-are-the-leader thing, so you have no right to name ourselves that! Got it?"

"Ugh... Fine! But say another suggestion then!" frowned Arthur.

"Then let's be the Great Fallen Empire of Evilness!" he grinned smugly. He was clearly pleased with the name. Unlike the others whose faces were screaming frozen.

"Ho-o-ow ?" rambled Dmitry, voice almost hysterical. "Den... I really start to worry about your problem. Drugs aren't good for you..."

"No... It's really fucking shocking, but I'm pretty sure he's just an idiot" grumbled Lovino. "We have to move on. I suggest Devilish Misters in Paradise of the Volcano" he said seeming to be extremely serious.

"Fuck! You're almost worst than Den's! We should be The Mysterin Grumble Bambo Jet!" said Eliza.

"Eliza it was a horrible joke!" chuckled Vlad. "And don't you dare tell me you was serious" he warned tone becoming dangerous.

"You all suck!" growled Natalia with a frown. "How about I name you after that. Idiotic Suckers."

"No way! You just have to be fucking kidding me! That's unawesome!" freaked out Gilbert, standing up and ready for fight.

"For the first time in my life I agree with the Saint Idiot!" said loudly Arthur.

"Hey, like let's be Predators" interrupted Leon, saying something for the first time. But it was just the wrong moment.

"Huuh! Were you serious, fucker?"

"You just have to kidding me!"

"Did you replace your brain with cabbage or what?"

"Shut up, you twat!"

"Go fuck yourself!"

"That was so unawesome!"

"Make sure you go and die!"

"I wish you a painful death."

"There you're!" interrupting their imprecations, came someone with a heavy French accent. Oh, wait French accent meant a Frenchman, which meant Francis.

Short information about Francis. He is the Vice-President of the Student Council. He has a long history in making trouble but decided to change his ways. He's still a player though. But most importantly, the idea of forming a group was to hate on him together.

When Arthur noticed him, his anger immediately disappeared. Just to come back with a huge boost. "Francis!" he muttered out, with so much effort which would be enough to make him climb the Mount Everest and then walking from Nepal to England.

"Yeah, Eyebrows what do you want?" asked Francis, smirking slightly.

"I have a better question! What the fuck do you want?" asked Lovino slowly inching behind Gilbert.

"Oh, nothing! I just wanted to make sure, you participate in the opening ceremony! Believe you don't want to miss this one out! The whole bunch of new students! Ohnononon!" he exclaimed. Even his voice pissed almost everyone off (who wasn't pissed off from his voice was probably angered because what he said), which could be seen on their features.

"There's no way in hell we will participate in it!" growled Arthur, while making an eye contact with Francis.

"Not if your decision would matter. It's obligatory. So, come!"

"No."

"Come or I'll call Ludwig. He would be pretty disappointed if you wouldn't appear there" he looked at Gilbert, smirking a little.

"No! You won't convince me with my cute baby brother!" shouted Gilbert defensively. He even grabbed a stone, ready for attack.

"Oh, I see! Then-"

"Francis!" came Abel's voice out from the group.

"Yes?" Francis looked at him impatiently (his magnificent speak was interrupted!). But then his face dropped. He was facing with Eliza with a frying pan in her hands, her smile curling up and her look darkening.

"I just wanted to tell you, that Eliza wants to have a conversation with you!" Abel smiled. He seemed totally oblivious to what he just said is 'you'll die bitch!'. But on the other hand everyone knew what was the truth.

"So, Francis get ready for your-"

"Khm." It was another voice, again. Everyone looked the direction where it came from, just to see Ludwig there.

"Oh... Hello!" They muttered, and everyone dropped what they were holding, stopped what they were doing.

"So, will you come to the ceremony. Because if not I have to report you" he said calmly. "Everyone who doesn't appear on it will be expelled. I hope you know this."

Arthur paled down and along with the others headed towards the gym. After they left Francis turned towards Ludwig.

"Is it true? I haven't heard this before."

"Of course. I just made it up, so they will go."

* * *

 **Author's Note: So how was the first chapter? Did you like it? Please tell me! I hope it ended up funny.**

 **To explain some uncertain things: is Molossia.**

 **2\. Denmark's name is Abel Densen, because Matthias Kohler is completely fanon name. I liked Abel the best from the suggested names.**

 **3\. I read on Satw that Danes are bad in renaming American movies. Then I remembered some titles we had here in Hungary. Some of them were gibberish. That's where I got that idea.**

 **4\. I try to stay in character, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to.**

 **5\. England, Romano, Hungary, Romania and I think Prussia both hates France.**

 **6\. I'm not sure about any of the pairings. So I guess suggestions?**

 **7\. This supposed to have episodic chapters.**

 **Thank you for reading and have a nice day!**


End file.
